The future
by LadyBardock
Summary: The future is full of new perspectives. Young Vegita is trying to find his was in life, not fully understanding his special powers or where they had come from. Vegita Jr./ Goku Jr.
1. Chapter 1

After several years of writing nothing I think I finally found a new inspiration. Hope my old fans will try this out and maybe some new people might give it a go!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Their match was the biggest event ever. Those who were seated stood up; those who saw it on TV regretted not being there. The two boys were fighting like no one had ever seen. Flying around, punching and hitting with beyond human force. Only two women seated in the crowd, were not surprised. One had already seen such and much more serious fights in the past, the other knew about her families fighting past as well. Pan accompanied by her grandson's friends watched with amusement as little Goku was becoming more and more alike to the real Goku, her beloved grandfather. Bulla the descendent of the Brief's family, was wondering in awe if her ancestor Vegita was equally frantic about fighting. Her son Vegita was a handful, proud, arrogant, and competently different in appearance then her ex-husband. She had always wondered where his traits came from. Little did she know that the old lady sitting next to her might know the answers to many questions flying through her head ever since her stubborn long tailed son was born.

The fight between the two boys was heated, they both soon realised that in that current form a victory could never be reached. So Vegita took things into his hands and quickly transformed, becoming "blond" as he would call it.

The other boy just smiled and did exactly the same; he too had become a Super Saiyan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That day was long gone, Vegita the only son of Bulla Leigh, President of the Capsule Corporation, was trying to maintain his cool while at school.

Ever since he lost at the World Martial Arts Tournament lots of the boys picked on him, trying to get him into a fight. They would stalk him around the school, and say stupid irritating stuff which only made the boy more agitated and willing to kick their asses. But he had to keep him calm; he knew that if he had been thrown out of one more school his mother would most probably kill him. She couldn't understand the pressure he was under. For her fighting was acceptable but not most important. She cared about his grades, about his perspectives, but for her the loss at the Tournament was just a new reason for him train more, and not to sulk around because of it. She didn't have to go to school, where practically every student and teacher had watched the tournament and all knew about his failure. Almost all of them were laughing about it.

"Hey did you see that little brat anywhere? I'm bored" He heard just around the corner. He knew he was short for his age, but yet that did not influence his strength.

"He's right over there!" Vegita growled hearing that his location wasn't safe anymore.

"Hey Chibi where are you going?" Taro, a big overgrown brute and his biggest stalker appeared from around the corner.

"Are you crying for your Mummy, just like in that Tournament?" He asked with viciousness.

"Are you pissing your pants already?" Grumpy Vegita replied, trying as hard as possible to stay calm.

"And what could a weak useless little brat like you do?" The bigger opponent shoved at the boy.

Vegita noticed that he had been surrounded, in front was the big meathead Toru, behind he could feel two of the bully's friends come at him. Yuuma and Ayumu were Toru's keen followers, especially when it came to following Vegita.

He thought of options to avoid them altogether, he could fly up, but his mom forbid him to do such things at school, and for sure the boys would talk about it a lot and she would find out anyway. His inward deliberation was soon interrupted by two hands trying to grab him from behind; instinctively he kicked the person behind him, and blocked the strike Toru was trying to make. And he immediately knew he blew it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Miss Leigh this is completely unacceptable, your son's behaviour has reached my limit of tolerance." The headmaster was shaking with repulsion because of the new fight which took place not long ago in the school yard.

"But my son was only defending himself!" Bulla interrupted the headmaster.

"Defending himself? It was no less than a fight! If he was attacked he should have came to any teacher or me, and we would solve the issue, but instead he beat those boys so badly that we had to call an ambulance!" The headmaster yelled.

_An ambulance?_ Bulla thought _just for minor bruises? _She believed her son when he said he was attacked, and she knew that if he really wanted to hurt them there would be three funerals not some plasters and bandages.

"I will not take any more from you" She said with the tone of authority in her voice. "You cannot control the children in your school, thus this is not the right place for my son." Bulla grabbed her bag and walked out of the office. Without a word Vegita followed her, and they go in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, Bulla didn't talk with her son the whole morning. She had lots of problems at the corporation, lots of lab work which should be speeded up, and now she had a ten year old kicked out of school. She left Vegita at his training room, and arranged a few meetings, and gave instructions to her secretary to look for new schools for her son. Later she focused her on her lab work. She always wondered how the corporation used to work when her relatives would only sit in the lab. Apart from new designs she had to constantly meet with the board of directors, supervise practically everything in the offices and deal with tones of sudden problems. Even now after all those years, the designs she would find made by Bulma or Dr. Brief's, they could only make her wonder where they got the ideas for those spaceships and if ever any prototypes were constructed. Maybe if she had the time to stay in the lab she might work on them some more.

However her most pressing problem was her son. He never had any friends thanks to his arrogance and pride. He was too strong, and all the mean kids only wanted to tease him. She tried four schools in the last two years, and nothing good came out of any of them. She even had the feeling that with his intellect staying at school was on the whole a waste of time. She would do better teaching him by herself in the lab if she had more time. But that way his chance to interact with any kids his age would drop from 0 to -10. She had once considered sending him to a martial art school, but after the trails they would reject him because he was too physically strong for them to handle. Suddenly she had a thrilling idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Pan picked up the phone and heard it was Miss Leigh from Capsule Corporation she felt a spur of excitement. She had been wondering about the Brief's family for some time, she was best friends with Bra, and good friends with Trunks especially after their space journey together. It bad bothered her that the two families grew apart after Goku's leaving, so this was the perfect chance to fix it.

She called out for Goku, who was in the forest getting some wood.

"I'm coming Grandma!" She could hear him yell back. After the sudden death of his parent's she was the family he had. "Why did you call me?" He asked putting a huge tree next to the house.

"We're going on a short trip!" She told him. "Go and change your dirty clothes!"

"But Grandma it's almost dinner time, could we please go after dinner?" Goku got really worried about his stomach's needs.

"We've been invited to dinner! So hurry up!" She explained.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dear son, I have a surprise for you!" Bulla told Vegita as he was coming out of the training room.

"You know I hate surprises" He sullenly replied.

"Oh don't be so stiff, we're having guests over for dinner!" She said.

"I hate having guests over they always stare at how much I eat!" He yelled at her. His feeding needs exceeded what normal humans considered to be normal.

"If you promise you will behave you won't have to go to school tomorrow." She tempted him.

"I won't go to school anyway since I've been kicked out for that fight, and since you walk out on the headmaster!" He replied with anger.

"What if I were to tell you that you wouldn't be going for school for a long time?" She said with a wide smile, and that smile and those words did work the trick.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Grandma Where are we going?" Goku kept asking all the way. They were flying in the air, which was rather irregular. "Why are we flying there?"

"Because if we would take a car or plane we wouldn't make it for dinner!" She explained.

"Why go that far anyway?" He said to her. "I'm hungry! And they probably won't have enough food for me!"

"Don't you worry about that!" She laughed as the approached the West City and headed for the Capsule Corporation centre. In that facility the corporation had not only sophisticated labs and office, but just next to it was the unusual house built by Dr. Brief's and his wife.

"Capsule Corporation" Goku read the sign. "But Grandma...!"

"Oh shush boy!" She swung at him in the air, and swiftly landed on the ground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He could feel the presence of someone. Someone he had met before. Actually there were two people, one strong he had met previously, and the second a bit weaker but distinctively different from all the normal people. As soon as the first person came closer Vegita forgot all about dinner, because he was all fired up to see his arch rival from the tournament.

As he was approaching the door he realised that's why mom told him to behave during this dinner, and if he screwed this one up he would really get in trouble.

As soon as the doorbell rang he opened the door to see him, Goku standing there next to an old lady. He was surprised to see an old woman have such exceeding strength, but he had no time to ponder on it.

"Vegita please let our guests in!" He heard him mom yell from the kitchen.

"Please come in." He told the guests and led them in the dining room.

Goku looked around with surprised, he never had seen such a modern house. He and his grandma lived in the old house built by grandpa Gohan, and not much has changed over there. This was something completely new to him. He still couldn't digest the idea that he would be eating with Vegita of all the people on this planet, so he just didn't say anything and followed his grandma.

"Grandma this house is amazing." He whispered to her hoping no one else would hear.

"Maybe it is Goku, this house always was like this." She explained.

"You've been here before?" Vegita stopped in his spot.

"Many year ago my dear boy, but I'll tell you all about as soon as we get something to eat." Pan gently smiled at the rough boy.


End file.
